bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nemuri Kayama
|romaji= Kayama Nemuri |alias= |birthday= March 9 |age= 30 (First Appearance) 31 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 175 cm (5'9") |hair= Dark Purple |eye= Sky Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Somnambulist |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |fightingstyle= Medium Range Combat |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 9 |voice= |eng voice= Elizabeth Maxwell |image gallery= Yes }} |Kayama Nemuri}}, also known as the , is a Pro Hero and faculty member at U.A. High School, who teaches Modern Hero Art History. Appearance Nemuri is a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs that are split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also has a small mole under her left eye, as well as red painted nails. Her hero costume is very similar to one of a traditional . She wears a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit (flesh-colored in the manga), which emphasizes her breasts, body and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wears translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its center. She is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip. The white bodysuit is made of thin material that is easily rippable so she can more easily use her Quirk. Nemuri has stated in an interview that she is trying different materials to find out what works while adhering to regulations. Personality Midnight is a very playful and flirtatious person with an unpredictably serious and temperamental side to her. She gets angry whenever someone interrupts her or when they insult her, and, when it comes to insults, she is especially sensitive about her age. Midnight has no shame for dressing or acting sexually in front of young students and appears to act on whims most of the time. When she accepted Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda’s request to resign from the tournament, she commented that their naivety "turned her on". She was also very excited to see the chivalry displayed by Eijiro Kirishima during the tournament when he shook Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu’s hand. When Class 1-A needed to decide on code names for their internship, Midnight displayed her willingness to help her students by making sure they chose names that would represent themselves well. During the Final Exams, Midnight admitted to Minoru Mineta that she has a sadistic side and enjoys dominating others. She can be impressed with those who resort to genius plans, as she was amazed by Minoru using tactical thinking to defeat her by leaving her in place before passing the gate. Despite her flirtatious personality, Midnight is intelligent, perceptive, and articulate, as seen when she logically explained the reasoning behind some hero's having revealing costumes to make full use of their quirks, and how that lead to "sexy" costumes and how she single handedly instituted the costume regulations. Mt. Lady replied that it's because she likes dressing way she does. Her love of "youth" is also a reason she gets angry when someone mentions her age or calls her old. Abilities Modern Art Expertise: Nemuri teaches high school modern art history. Quirk り |Nemuriga}}: Nemuri's Quirk allows her to put nearby people to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body. Her Quirk works better on males than females. Stats Equipment Whip: Fitting her dominatrix theme, Midnight wields a flogger-style whip in combat and she is skilled in wielding it. She also used a bullwhip-style whip during the First Term Final Exam. Ultra Thin Fabric Suit: Nemuri can only spread her sleep-inducing aroma from exposed skin. The law states that a Hero costume can't expose too much skin, so to make up for this hinderance, she wears a suit made of material that she can easily rip through. Battles & Events Trivia *Nemuri's name contains the kanji for , , and . *Nemuri likes vibrant youth and thrills. *Nemuri was originally planned to be Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, but she was later replaced with Shota Aizawa since Horikoshi wanted 1-A's teacher to be someone willing to get sharp-tongued with the kids. *Nemuri's Japanese voice actress, Akeno Watanabe, also voices Izuku Midoriya as a child. *Nemuri's first hero costume was stated to be the sole reason for the regulations that limit the amount of skin that can be shown in female costumes. *Nemuri also shares her birthday with Yokumiru Mera. References Site Navigation ru:Немури Каяма it:Nemuri Kayama pl:Nemuri Kayama Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Emitters Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Characters from Saitama Category:Team Purple Revolution Members